House of pregnancy
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: All of Anubis girls get pregnant and what will the boys say and their is no mick,Mara,amber sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie ):ok so this is my new story and I really hope you like and mara and mick and amber are not in this story sorry but couplesare **

**jeroy ( Jerome and joy )**

**fabina(fabian and Nina ) **

**Walfie(willow and Alfie ) **

**peddie(Patricia and Eddie )**

**Willow:krystal loves hoa peddie does not own house of Anubis **

* * *

**Willow's pov**

I am so scarred I have been getting sick in the morning like throwing up so I just took pregnancy tests and now it's time to look ok they Both say

positive

positive

No no my mom is going to kill me and and Alfie is going to leave me I don't know why we did "it" ok I am going to tell him in a week

**Patricia's pov **

I go into the bathroom will my bag and in the bag is pregnancy test because me and Eddie did "it" like a week ago but I've feeling been weird. I trip over the trash I didn't fall but when the trash falls over a pregnancy test comes out and they both say positive and I close the door and I take mine and they say

Positive

Positive

Negative

What ok who do I tell if I tell joy she will flip but the box has a receipt and no way it says willow and the tests say Positive So she's pregnant I am going to go talk to her. I put the tests in the bottom of the trash and run to willow and she's in her room laying down holding her belly so I close the door and sit on her bed and she sits up and I say

"I saw your pregnancy tests and I know that they are yours and your pregnant " I said

" ok yes I am don't tell Anyone please" willow said and then started crying

"It's ok look I'm pregnant too it's ok we can get through it together here let's get them both bring them and tell them "I said I am way to nice.

"Ok let's go but I want you in here with me when I tell him please " willow said

" fine lets go " I say

**Joy's pov**

Me and nina are pregnant but we don't want to tell anyone but then We both were about to walk into the room when We hear Patricia say her and willow are pregnant Then we open it they were talking to each other and they looked like they were leaving and then they have us a scared look

"Ok how much did you hear " Patricia said

"Just that your pregnant,why didn't you tell us " I said

"I don't know I just found out and I just found out she was . " Patricia said

"Well it's ok and we have to tell you something too...we're pregnant too " I said and nina looked at the floor

"Well let's all get the boys and tell them at once- Patricia was cut by Eddie saying "tell us what " and all the boys came in

"Ok umm sit down and we will tell you". nina said and then the boys say down

" ok we are pregnant " we all said (expect the boys)

"WHAT!"the boys said and jumped up

Then I pulled Jerome to the side

"Jerome please please don't leave me I can't handle a baby alone" I said

"Why would I leave you I love u and you know what I love this baby so I'm staying and not leaving " Jerome said and touched my belly

**Patricia's pov **

I pulled Eddie to a Conner

"Ok Eddie I'm sorry please don't leave me please I can't be a single mom " I said

"I won't leave I'm not like my dad I am not leaving never ok so I will try to help you with what you need ok if u have some kind of food craving I will go get what you want ok but we have to tell my dad about this and this is not going to end well but we will get though this ok" Eddie says and hugs me

"Ok now I'm hungry lets get something to eat " I say and we head down to the kitchen

**Willows pov **

"Alfie are you ok" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine and I'm going to help you though this " Alfie said and shocked I thought he would leave me but I guess not

**Nina's pov **

"Fabian I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I understand if you want to leave me I- Fabian cut me off

"Why would I leave you I love you and I'm staying right here " he says and gives me a hug

**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie): hope u like it so I will update house of fears tomorrow or later tonight i don't know but I will but how u liked this. Story bye **

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie): hope you like it **_

_**nina:krystal loves hoa peddie does not own house of Anubis **_

* * *

_**A week later at supper**_

**Nina's pov **

"We have to tell and victor

About the baby's " Fabian says and Trudy knows we told her but we haven't told or victor

"How about tomorrow after school " Jerome said

"Yeah I think that would be a great time " joy said Then we all got up and sat at in the common room.

"It's ten o clock you 5 minutes priestly and then I want to hear a pin...drop " victor said

" ok goodnight " I said to everyone and then gave Fabian and then after all the girls said good night we all went into one room to sleep so we could help out each other.

**The next day **

**Joy's pov **

I woke up and I feel sick so I run to the bathroom and start throwing up and someone holds my hair back and rubs my back then I stop and I stand up and it was Jerome and then I brush my teeth and then flush the toilet and then Jerome and me walk down stairs

"Thank you for holding my hair back " I said

" well I did tell you I would help you " Jerome said and kisses me and then we sit down like the girls on one side and the boys on another side

" so how are you feeling lovelys " Trudy asks and puts like 2 more plates full of food on the table

"Not good i just threw up an-I was cut off by Patricia

" don't talk about that I feel like I am going to throw up " she says and then covers her mouth and runs up stairs

" I'm going to go hold her hair " Eddie says and runs up stairs

**Eddie's pov **

I run up stairs and I find Patricia throwing up so I hold her hair back

And then she stops brushes her teeth

" you ok Yacker" I ask

" no I feel sick I'm tired I want to sleep " Patricia says

"Well you can't miss any more classes u will not pass " I say and pick her up bridal style and then put her on the Couch and she sits

"Time to go" nina said and then we headed to school but Im scared that people are going to know that Patricia is pregnant all the girls are kinda showing

**Patricia's pov **

i am walking to my locker and the popular girl bettie she's a bitch so when walked to my locker and opened it she can to me

"what do you want " I snapped

"aww girls look Patricia is pregnant " bettie said and touched my belly

"look bitch get away from me,I'm not in the mood " I said

"I'm sorry your a slut " she said then I slapped her right when I heard the word slut then she slapped me back then we got in a fight and then Nina and joy and Kt came and held me back **  
**

"fuck you bitch you call me a slut raise your hand if you did "it "with bettie" I said and half the boys put their hand up

"Oh and u call me a slut" I said and was about to leave when Bettie grabed my hair and pulled it hard

"oh fuck no u did not do that-I was cut off By mr . Sweet

"what is going on here Bettie,Patricia in my office now "he said and then we went to his office and sat down

"What happened here your faces are red " he said and gave us both Ice packs

"well your sons girlfriend is pregnant" bettie said and mr . sweet looked mad

"Bettie go to class " he said and then Bettie left and then he called Eddie in here then five minutes later Eddie came in and sat down

"What is Patricia really pregnant " mr . sweet asked

"Yes but its just Patricia its all Anubis girls" Eddie said

"well I am really disappointed in both of you " mr . sweet said and then called for all Anubis residents in to the office and they were outside the room so they came in

" ok so I heard you are all pregnant is that true " mr . Sweet asked

"yes " all the girls said

"well we will have to tell your parents so I will call them and tell them we are having a small get together and we can tell them then , and I will tell victor to put you in the same room ok now you guess can go " mr .sweet said and then we left and headed to Anubis house even though it was just 3rd period

* * *

**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie ): ok hope you like it I have to go write a new chapter for house of fears so bye! :)**

**R&R**


End file.
